A First Duel
by AlyannaLavigne
Summary: A great story about how Laurie Jennisa (my character) meets the YGO gang.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I just mess with the characters. But I do own Laurie Jennisa, Alyssa Ishida, and Nayoko Ichikaya.  
PS: Nayoko Ichikaya is owned by Li Kino, I just have temp. ownership.  
  
"A First Duel" by: Miss Snowflake  
  
One fine day, Lurika Jennisa was walking through the forest on one of her "in-between duels" vacations. She  
had just gotten 3 star chips from Seto Kaiba, so she was strolling along onfidently. Suddenly, she ran into a  
group of 5 people; 3guys and 2 girls. "What's the big idea? Geez. You'd think someone would have enough  
respect to not blindly run into someone!" The tall guy with blonde hair yelled. "First of all, you ran into me  
you big oaf! Secondly, Who's your friend? He's cute." The short guy with the funky hair blushed. One of the  
girls smacked the tall guy on the back. "Introduce us!" she said. "Whoops. My bad. I'm Joey Wheeler. This is  
my girlfriend, Nayoko Ichikaya. These are my friends, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, and Yugi Motou." Joey  
replied. "I'm Lurika Jennisa. Most people call me Laurie." she said. "Say, why don't we settle this with a  
friendly duel?" Joey asked. "Be warned. I just beat Seto Kaiba." Laurie replied. "OKay. Let's each wager  
one star chip." "You're on gangster boy." Laurie taunted. Tristan giggled. Joey shot him a look. Suddenly,  
Laurie's Milennium Rod came to life. "Whoa.That chick's got a milennium item, just like Nayoko and Yugi's!"  
Tristan said, astonished. Nayoko spun around. "And don't you forget it." she said sternly, and turned back  
around to watch the duel. Three turns later, Joey was losing with a pitiful 300 life points. Laurie called  
out her Black Demons Dragon, and it was all over. "Hand over the chip, Joey." Laurie said a bit too  
confidently. Joey did as Laurie asked. "I'd hate to ask a favor after the upset, but could I hang with  
you guys?" she chewed on her bottom lip as she waited for the answer. "Sure." Yugi said. The 6 of them  
proceeded to walk through the forest, when they caught up with Mai. "Don't tell me that you've come back  
for another duel." Mai cackled. "Fine then, we won't." Tristan said sarcastically. "I'll take you on, you blonde  
bimbo!" Laurie said defensively. Nayoko giggled. Joey snickered. "Oh look. Poor little Lurika Jennisa. I never  
thought you'd have the guts to duel me." Mai cackled once again. "Things change b****." Laurie fired back. "Fine.  
Let's duel." the blonde idiot said. Later on, Laurie had won duel #3 of the day. "I couldn't have lost!" Mai  
yelled. "If you can lose to Joey, you can lose to anyone!" Tristan joked. Joey looked at him evilly. Nayoko,  
Tristan, and Laurie busted out laughing. Yugi just tried to console a defeated Mai (Unfortunately, nothing  
could help that slut, except maybe a boob reduction and a dye job!). "Hey, what's so funny about that?!"  
Joey asked angrily. "Everything!" Laurie and Tristan said. "Hey, wait. That's not funny." Nayoko suddenly  
said. Alas, Laurie and Tristan were still laughing so hard, they couldn't hear her. Yugi tapped Laurie  
on the shoulder. She looked up, and saw Nayoko and Joey giving her and Tristan that really angry look.  
She suddenly stopped. Nayoko was about to slap Tristan, when another person grabbed her arm. "Hands off."   
she said. AT the sound of that voice, Tristan stopped laughing, and immediately perked up. "Alyssa?" he  
asked blankly. "Hey Tristan. Miss me?" Aly asked. "Would ya mind introducing us to this unknown person?" Joey  
asked all Nayoko-ish. "With pleasure." Tristan said happily, "Everyone, this is Alyssa Ishida. Alyssa, this is  
Joey Wheeler, Nayoko Ichikaya, Yugi Motou, and Laurie Jennisa." Laurie smiled and waved at Alyssa. "So, what  
brings you to the island?" Tea asked. "Well, Tristan, dueling, and Tristan some more!" Aly replied. Mai rolled  
her eyes. Alyssa kicked her in the shin, along with Tristan. "Wanna hang with us?" Laurie asked. "Sure. I would  
hate to tear Tristan away from you guys." Alyssa said, as the group walked around awhile, listening to  
Alyssa's stories. "My sister Missy's a total riot. We have so much fun when she comes to visit." "Where does  
Missy live?" Yugi asked. "She lives on Gaia. It's like this whole other planet. She's the princess of this country  
called Asturia. Don't even ask me where the heck it is, cuz I have no earthly idea." Alyssa said, flustered.  
Well, at least your life is exciting." Tea said, "All we get to do is walk around for hours each day, challenging  
people to duels." "Well, it's more exciting than my life ever used to be." Alyssa told the group, as she sat  
on a nearby log. By then, Mai was following them, because she was so interested in Alyssa's stories. "It's been  
pretty hard the last couple of months." "Why?" Laurie asked. "I just got through a difficult breakup..." Laurie  
cut her off. "I know what that's like. I just broke up with this guy a while back. It killed me to hurt him..."  
"...Well, my breakup is under the unusual category." Alyssa said, worried. "Why do you say that?" Joey asked.  
"Well...It's just cuz...I broke up with my girlfriend." Joey and Nayoko stared at her, mouths open in shock. "We  
were truly in love, but we just couldn't keep our relationship going. Then, I found Tristan, and the rest is  
history." Alyssa finished her story, as she cuddled up to Tristan. "Interesting..." Mai said. She looked like  
she was about to barf. "Anywase, let's get going! Star chips only come top those who don't sit on  
their butts and wait for an opportunity to come along!" Alyssa said, as she walked off to another part  
of the island with the others in tow.  
  
-THE  
END- 


End file.
